ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirit Riders
Yu-gi-oh ! Spirit Riders is a cross generation series that also features cards also from ZeXeal and Arc V. The Turbo Duels here will have a slight change and will use the OCG Master Rules. The rules of Turbo Duels are changed; "Speed World" and "Speed Spells" are not required. Also, monsters can also be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position. there are 3 types of duel disks here the the stranded, hybrid, and the multifunction in this story. The multifunction duel disk is a prototype that can be used like tablets. The Hybrid duel disk has become a stranded for all turbo duels allowing the player to detach the duel disk at will the deck zone is contained on the user's wrist dealer and not on the duel disk itself. Pendulum summoning in this story takes up 2 of the duelists spell and trap card zones only a few characters in the story uses them. this setting also used for roleplay. 2 new types of cards be introduced Dual and Hybrid , the Dual name is another name for Gemini so this be more or less a extension of a existing card type. Overview In ancient times the spirit world and the human world existed as one protected by 25 people known as the Duel Priests , they are known as the guardians. Then calamity struck destroying the world and faded into darkness. It was then rebuild through the hearts of the guardians but the single world was split into 2 halves. when brought together they can awaken the Ultimate Gods Characters Guardians Kazuma Ryu Tsukasa Ryu Riku Branford Mizuko Ako Rei Hino Arashi Yagami Signers Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Akiza Izinski Leo Luna Crow Hogan Secondary Martha Tetsu Trudge Lazar Dr. Schmitt Takuya John Shun Micchan Daichi Hikari Mina Simington Carly Carmine Duelists of Darkness Raiden Plot Occurs sometime after the events of Arc Cradle during the 5ds era Turbo duels are still popular among the people of Neo Domino. first arc :: Fortune cup / Dark signs Tsukasa Ryu is over taken by his dark power and seeks to awaken the ultimate gods as the shadow duelist apparently temped by nightshroud in his childhood. dimension world will take part in the latter roleplay during dark signs. second arc :: return of earthbound / society of darkness Tsukasa is brought back into the light or fallen deeper into darkness society of darkness will take part in latter roleplay depending on the alignment of Tsukasa. third arc :: ( road to destiny : path of light ) Pre-World Racing Grand Prix / World Racing Grand Prix first alternate - six months later New Domino City and Satellite have finally been reunited to live in peace and harmony, until the arrival of three mysterious people who claim to be from Yliaster. Plus, a new mysterious Turbo Duelist named Ghost arrives, destroying Duel Runners in New Domino City. third arc :: ( road to destiny : path of darkness ) Ark Cradle/darkness second alternate - After the events that happened in the second arc, Tsukasa has became very withdrawn and independent after what has happened. He now spends most of his time alone, feeling too distanced from his friends and family. A new and familiar enemy appears known as nightshroud. Category:Role Playing Games Category:Mangas & Fanfictions Category:Mangas